You Never Left Me
by Mr. Constantine
Summary: Oliver queen and Sara Lance have been secretly married for a few months, and ever since then Oliver has been having nightmares of her in danger. Are these just dreams or are these visions of things to come?
1. Chapter 1

The window was open, the cool winter breeze seeped into the bedroom. The moonlight shined in through his window casting a shadow of luminous light through the room. Oliver twisted and turned, never truly staying in one spot for more than a few seconds. The cold sweat forming at his brow, his eyes flickering at rapid rates. His heart pounding at an unsafe rate. His nightmare's use to haunt him but not like this...no this was more than just a figment of his imagination, this was a vision of things to come. Sara woke up from her slumber to Oliver murmuring in his sleep, she noticed that he was panicking in his sleep. She sat up next to the bed mantle and shook Oliver. "Ollie wake up" she took her fingers and stroked the back of his neck whispering nonsense in his ear to wake him up. They must have sat there for what seemed like hours until eventually Oliver opened his eyes to be greeted by her smile. In that moment in time he was glad she was his life raft to pull him back away from the darkness. "Oliver are you alright"? "Yeah just nightmares". "About the island I take it. I still have those here and there." Sara said slumping back down to him. Oliver turned to her placing his hand on her soft pale face staring into her eyes "I'm so lucky to have you in my life". "Ollie stop haha". "I'm serious, I've been through so much and you're the only person who seems to understand that. The pain I endured, the horrors I witnessed. I came back to this city to avenge my father's death and save my city…..and now it seems like I'm not accomplishing anything anymore. The drama with laurel and Queen consolidated, the constant flirting with Felicity, on top of this life that I choose it's really taking its toll. Look at me I'm straying from the point I made earlier. After what happened with Slade on the island I thought I lost you and now your back and I would be lying that I'm afraid I'm going to lose you again". Sara blushed at his words. "Ollie". "Sara I can never forgive myself for dragging you into that nightmarish island. You know me better than anyone". "Not better than laurel". "Hey don't be like that, me and laurel may have been something in the past but not anymore, I love you Sara no one else". "What about felicity"? "What about her". "I've seen the way she looks at you". "I don't care she means nothing to me, to be honest I miss working by myself the constant talking….sigh it's enough to make somebody go insane". "So you don't enjoy working with me"? Sara giggled as Oliver repositioned himself on top of her. "Yes and no" he smirked. "I appreciate the back up and the times you saved my life but you're so damn distracting in that black skin tight leather". "Haha" "Your ass is so tantalizing" "Really"? Oliver bent his head down and whispered into her ear until she started giggling again. "Well Mr. Queen you sure know how to sweet talk a girl". "Well Mrs. Queen you are my girl". "Just shut up and kiss me". Their lips connected and light a spark in both of them that sent a sensation up and down there bodies they haven't felt since they were both back on the boat. At this moment in time Sara felt the world just disappear around them. No worries, troubles or, distractions to get in the way of them. They both need this night to happen, she still doesn't know how to break the news to everyone, and the resistance from her parents and then there's Laurel. But she knocked those the thoughts out of her mind and focused on the man she loved. Between each kiss they murmured sweet words to each other, for the next several hours they made passionate love to each other after their final climax Oliver reached down and pulled the comforter over there naked and exhausted bodies. Pulling Sara to his chest, she rested her head on his shoulder while he stretched his right arm behind her back rubbing small circles, she let out a deep relaxing sigh. "Oliver"? Sara yawned "Hmm" "How do you think my family will react to us being married"? "You mean Laurel" looking down at her face as she nodded. "I don't know". Their legs tangled up searching for warmth under the comforter, as Oliver rested his head on the pillow above her head he kissed her forehead and said "don't worry yourself about it tonight". With sleepiness in her voice Sara managed to get out "I love you Oliver" before drifting off the last thing she remembered was hearing Oliver say "I love you too Sara".


	2. Chapter 2

"How cute, I always knew those two would end up together" DeathStroke chuckled as he pulled his Eye away from the scope on his rifle. "Well I guess killing him is going

to be a lot more fun knowing that his poor darling is going to be a widow". DeathStroke took a deep breath and cleared his mind of all the possible ways he wanted to kill

Oliver and focused on the task at hand. He heard an alert come from his codec, it was his employer that so desperately wanted Oliver Queen dead setting up a face to

face meeting. Slade starred off into the distance listing to the sounds of a busy city, breathing in the cool winter breeze that hit his helmet. At moments like these he took

the time to think about the two people in the world he cared about. His son, he thought about all the memories he had of him there weren't too many but the few he had

he cherished them, and Shado…..his beautiful Shado she was ripped from his life to soon, Slade never had feelings for any woman until she came along. When he

watched Oliver make his move on her it took every piece of fiber of his existence not to decapitate him right then and there for touching her he didn't love her, hell he

didn't eve care about her. Slade snapped out of his trance to another alert coming from his codec, the meet up was a few blocks from his location. He stood up and got a

running head start before he jumped to the building next to him. For the next few minutes were spent free running from building to building until he reached his

destination. With his eagle like eyes he scouted the area a few minutes just to make sure it wasn't a trap. That's when noticed his client a perky little blond who looked

out of place, he jumped behind her silently and said. "You look really out of place sweetheart, you must also be the one depositing money into my bank account". "Uh…

um". "My god you're an amateur haha that is rich". "Yeah... uh sorry this is my first time dealing with…" "Assassin"? "Yes that's the word". He could tell she wasn't lying,

she was green as grass. Why would she possibly want Oliver Queen dead? "Well, I think we should keep this to a first name basis my name is Felicity and you are"? "Just

call me DeathStroke". "Ok Mr. Stroke, I mean Death….ugh I mean…" "Spit it out you halfwit"! "Right sorry. My client would like Mr. Queen terminated no less than

tomorrow night, I just deposited another 20k into your offshore account". "Alrighty then", as Slade started to walk off felicity shouted" hey! Don't you wanna know who

you're working for"? "Nope that's not how I work. And just like that he was gone leaving her to shiver in the cold with a look of confusion on her face.


End file.
